This invention is in the field of exercise devices, and more specifically free weight lifting bars known as "olympic bars". The prior olympic sets include a lifting bar having opposite ends to which a plurality of weights are removably mounted. Weights may be added or subtracted from the bar depending upon the total desired weight to be lifted. It is the practice to use removable collars for mounting to the opposite ends of the bar to secure the weights to the bar. Frequently, the collars are misplaced or are located remotely from the bar. Further, the collars typically include some type of fastening device such as a screw which must be threaded by the user against the bar to prevent relative motion between the collar and the bar. The collars must be axially positioned along the length of the bar depending upon the number of weights to be mounted to the opposite ends of the bar. Disclosed herein is a lifting bar having means permanently mounted to the opposite ends of the bar for removably holding the weights thereon which may be adjusted axially along the length of the bar depending upon the number of weights positioned on the bar. The aforementioned problem of misplaced mounting collars or the need to utilize a tool for securing the collar to the bar has therefore been eliminated.
It is also the practice to provide a lifting bar which may be curlingly lifted upward while allowing the weights mounted thereon to not pivot or rotate with the lifting bar in order to minimize or eliminate any momentum caused by a pivoting or rotating weight. It has therefore been the practice to rotationally mount the weights to the lifting bar. Such a requirement has been taken into consideration with the design of the mounting means disclosed herein for removably securing the weights to the bar.